


From Reach, with Love

by Tomcat_Tango



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, clone troopers are friends, fives is probably gonna die here too, i just wanted to write something like this since high school, idk man, it follows the storyline, ive re-written the tags 4 times now, said spartans will rip through droid forces like you wouldn't believe, the spartans do take a liking to some
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomcat_Tango/pseuds/Tomcat_Tango
Summary: A failed slipspace jump sends two Spartan III's into a galaxy far, far, away, right into the heart of a galactic civil war. Without any method of transport or means of contacting the UNSC command, they reluctantly agree to aid the Galactic Republic in the fight to keep the Separatists from seizing control of the Galaxy.Will is borrowed from a lovely friend of mine c:
Relationships: TO BE DETERMINED - Relationship, nothing explicit - Relationship, spartans seem to have emotional issues
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	1. Enter, the Spartans

It had been a vain attempt for the cruiser to make a slipspace jump. UNSC Rebellious Intent had already been ditched due to a crippled life support system. The two desperate Spartans who boarded her hoped the aging ship could’ve at least gotten them back into the less-hostile part of the system. Now they would be lucky to make it out of the jump alive.

Whatever had happened to the ship left the two soldiers (and one simple AI) fighting to keep her in one piece. A low creaking groan echoed through the ship as she threatened to break apart in the slipstream tunnel. The shriek and chime of the ship's alarms were practically deafening the duo as they fought for control

Just when they thought they had everything under some kind of control, the ship lurched forward. Like a fighter going full throttle, the massive cruiser rapidly picked up more and more speed. The eerie and low creaks and groans of the ship beginning to break apart could faintly be heard over the clamor of warnings and alerts if one listened hard enough.

None of that mattered when one of the engines gave way. The two armored soldiers were jerked forward and back in their seats, the sheer force alone would've killed a normal human. They were just brutally knocked out, mercifully unaware of the ship breaking apart.

Miraculously, they didn’t end up a vaporized trail of atoms and space dust. The AI was just barely able to save the bridge from being atomized as the ship fell out of slipspace. Hailey, as the bigger Spartan had called her, ran a sweep of the section to survey what was left. Her prognosis for the supersoldiers wasn’t good. The bridge was sealed off before they made the jump, but with the vast majority of the ship’s systems lost to the galaxy, they were running on borrowed time at best. If they were to survive, the two would need to free-fall onto a hospitable planet. MJOLNIR armor could handle a fall like that with the reentry packs brought aboard. Not the most ideal, but survivable.

There was a planet nearby, uncharted, with signs of civilized life with the clusters of platforms she detected. Other than that, the remaining scanners only found an endless ocean. The good news was there was no sign of Covenant ships, as far as the computer could tell. That didn’t mean she wasn’t going to activate her self-termination. She was a liability now. She couldn't do much for the humans, but she could buy them a few more minutes of power. It was barely enough to keep the remaining doors powered, but every minute was precious to escape the splintered wreckage of Rebellious Intent.

If Hailey was one of the smarter AI’s the UNSC had made, she might've done more. She might've called out to the two warriors in an attempt to wake them. Her more restrictive programming didn’t have any routines for that in her millions of lines of code.

.What else could a computer chip do here?

\--------------

It was maybe ten minutes before one of the Spartans began to regain consciousness. The smaller one, Jen-G234, stirred in the seat’s harness. The first thing she was aware of was a high-pitched ringing in her ears. Cautiously, the soldier flexed and stretched, testing to see if she’d been injured in any way. Even then, her augmentations practically made her pain tolerance bulletproof, making it easy for her to not even notice minor injuries or wounds.

Nothing seemed to be too critical of an issue, her ribs were sore, but that was probably from being yanked forward into the safety harness. A quick assessment of their situation told her that it probably wouldn’t do them any good. Most of the panels and controls were dark, save for a few powered by their emergency batteries. The sight of the blue planet growing ever so closer fueled her with a new sense of urgency.

Freeing herself from the harness, Jen pulled herself over to her companion’s side. He was beginning to move on his own, so she spoke out, “Wakey, wakey, Will. We’re gonna have to leave our sad excuse of a ship very soon.” She spoke in an unusually hushed tone, keeping in mind the other Spartan probably was feeling the same if not worse.

“Status, Jen,” was the hoarse answer as he freed himself to float beside her. He did a similar check on his body, satisfied with the results.

“Well, our AI friend destroyed herself, what’s left of our ship is falling towards an unknown planet, only emergency power, probably lucky to come out of this alive, and did I mention we’re by some unknown planet? Because I don’t recall any with that much fuckin’ water,” Jen listed off some of their immediate issues as she bounced around the compartment to collect her floating belongings. 

“Thankfully our artificial friend was kind enough to point out a potential landing zone, and I think that this --” she paused to pass him a bulky reentry pack, “ is our ticket over there.”

Will processed their grim situation as he hooked the device onto his companion's back. "Avoid any locals, don't attract any attention to yourself, and stay low and hidden until I mark a rendevous point," he instructed her. "You have an active camo module installed. Use it."

"Got it, Will," was her reply, letting him fix the reentry pack to her back. "Good luck," she added sincerely, opening the one door that separated them from the cold, vacuum of space.

They'd drifted close enough to be pulled in by the planet's gravity, their velocity rapidly increasing as they broke into the atmosphere like two meteors. Jen didn't know how or when they were separated, but when she glanced over to check on the Alpha, he was gone. No surprise there. Jen knew that he probably needed to dodge ship debris, much like she now had to do. A quick twist or her body and she narrowly avoided a shard of the ship. 

She was rapidly approaching her landing zone and braced for the hard impact. The domes were shielded with an energy field, crackling as she struck it with a resounding “Boom!” The dazed soldier had to angle herself towards the safety of a flat platform jutting out from the side of the building. It was either that or be lost to the churning waves below.

As much as Jen wanted to rest and shake off the hard landing, Will’s instructions echoed in her mind. She couldn’t risk being seen by the locals, who most surely would investigate the damage done by the remains of the ship. Her bulky form shimmered before disappearing, unknowing of the surveillance team that had most certainly noticed the heavily armored figure outside. 

Only one of the observers appeared to be unbothered by the situation, the Togrutan, Shaak-Ti. She’d felt a massive disturbance in the Force when the unknown object suddenly appeared just outside of Kamino’s atmosphere. It was nothing of Separatist design, nor did it belong to any recognizable design found in the galaxy. She’d felt the two life forces onboard, faint at first, but remarkably resilient to survive that breach and a free-fall onto the Kaminoan facility. The two beings could prove themselves to be either valuable allies or worrisome enemies. Especially if the other one had similar cloaking abilities.

The Jedi master excused herself from the room, as the security team went into a mild meltdown of who or what just infiltrated the cloning facility. The life form was close, the whispers of the Force leading her down hallways and corridors until she reached one of the many storage rooms. This one contained more janitorial supplies instead of training armor or weapons. 

The being was towards the back, alert and seemingly aware of the Jedi standing outside. The Force swirled uncertainly around them, seemingly knowing that the being shouldn’t logically be here. Shaak Ti could very well use her abilities to find out more about the alien, but for the sake of keeping tensions low, she ruled against it. 

“I know you’re here,” she spoke out into the dark, “If you reveal yourself now, we can discuss your situation without any force needed.”


	2. An Agreement Is Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deal is made, and for now, it seems like the two strangers from another world will keep living to fight another day...also one gets her first good look at Kamino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Motivation is such a fickle thing, I wanted to get more done during (heavy) quarantine, but it was like my motivation for it evaporated. Also A&P school is kicking my butt along with work. Hopefully, I can get to a more...regular posting schedule.

Jen tried to keep quiet, she honestly did, but if the multicolored alien did know she was there, what was the point? A soft crackle from her mic, as she softly replied to the Jedi, “Why should I trust you? What’s stopping you from trying to put me down as soon as I give my position?” She tightened her grip on the rifle, finger still on the trigger, and her sights lined up over the alien’s forehead.    
  


Shaak Ti briefly contemplated what could calm down the foreigner. “You crashed here. You were either targeting this facility or didn’t have any other choice.” Then it occurred to the wise Jedi. “I am a Jedi. I could sense your ship tearing out of hyperspeed before one of my men alerted me. You didn’t mean to land here, did you?”

The Spartan had more questions, her eye darting to the Active Camo’s timer. “Before I give you an answer...what do you mean sense? Do you mean by some form of telepathy?”

It seemed true that the armored one had never heard of a Jedi before. The swirls of confusion that the Jedi Master detected were confirming that theory. “Through the Force, the fabric that binds all life together in the galaxy. I am a Jedi, one who is sworn to keep balance and peace throughout the galaxy. Now, I ask you again, you didn’t mean to land here, did you?”

Ruminating on the strange alien’s words, Jen still kept quiet for a few moments more. There was a warning chime seconds before her camouflage deactivated, revealing the purple armored soldier. Slowly, cautiously, she lowered her rifle. She was still tense, but she was willing to talk things out with the alien….Jedi. The Spartan wouldn’t tell her everything, not until she had a chance to speak to Will again, but she would answer a few questions. “We did crash, yes. Our ship...well to put things in layman’s terms, shit hit the fan with that poor old thing.”   
  
Mouth twitching up at the crude but accurate description of what had happened to the intruder’s ship (or what was remaining of it), the Jedi nodded. She took a brief moment to study the armored being in front of her. The style of armor was something she’d never seen before, nor did the rifle match any blaster she could recall seeing. “So it would seem.” The Jedi looked behind her, troopers would be closing in on their position very quickly. “We don’t have much time to speak here.” Shaak Ti let the Force guide her in her words, giving the unknown being an ultimatum. “I do not wish to antagonize you stranger, but time is not on your side here.” She fixed the Spartan with a neutral and serene stare, “I offer you a proposal, I wish to know where you came from, and maybe of what happened shortly before you arrived here. Come with me, and I will have security to leave you alone for the time being. If you refuse, however...I apologize but we are in the midst of a galactic civil, and we can’t afford to take any chances.”

Now that was something that the Spartan could relate to. She only hoped the striped alien wasn’t on the wrong side. Just their kind of luck to jump from one war to another. Jen would be cautious for now but agree to the alien’s terms. Perhaps to trade information for information straight from the horse’s mouth. It was only then she dared to slowly lower her rifle, “Alright Stripes, I’ll shake hands on those terms,  _ if! _ I get information too. You’re not the only one with questions after all.”

That was enough for the Jedi Master, who dipped her head to the armored one. “You have my word.” She gave Jen a knowing look, “I think it would be best that you inform your friend of this treaty. I’m sure they would much rather appreciate being in the informational loop, as it were.” 

No time was wasted in Jen radioing in the older Spartan, “So, funny story Will…”   
  
“You were caught weren’t you.” Not a question, but a statement.    
  
“Hey, before you get on my case with the disappointed father slash older brother, this time it was different. Alien is some kind of...space wizard. She straight-up picked me out in a dark room with camo on,  _ with her mind powers _ .”   
  
There was silence from the other end, so she continued her relay, “Apparently, we’re on a fairly high-security facility during a Goddamn civil war. I know looks can be deceiving but...something about her is trustworthy.”   
  
More silence as Will quickly went over the information his partner relayed. Calculating, planning their next move on this alien world they’d landed on. He wouldn’t trust what this alien had to say, his experiences with the Covenant firmly ingrained in him. However, they were on an unknown planet after their only transport through space went up in flames. Options for the two were slim, and most were not in their favor.    
  
“Rendezvous with me. Then we’ll talk more...and bring the alien with you.”   
  
A ping and an indicator popped up in Jen’s HUD for where Will was at. Not too far, if everything was working right. “On my way,” she replied, before looking back to the orange alien. Before she could say anything to the Jedi, the security team stormed in.   
  
“Drop your weapon!” the team leader barked at her, “Now!” The five-man team had their blasters trained on her, each one aimed at her skull, and ready to fire as soon as ordered. “General, what do you want us to do with the intruder?”   
  
Both the Sergeant and Spartan looked to the Jedi for her decision, Jen eyeing the security team warily. She most certainly was not very keen on handing over her rifle, much less anything else strapped to her person.   
  
“We’ve reached an agreement, Sergeant. Tell your men to stand down.” Was what the Jedi said, much to both party’s surprise. 

“But sir!”   
  
Shaak Ti raised a hand to quell the concerns the clone had, “If they become a problem, then it will be treated as such.”   
  
The clone trooper looked at Jen with what she could only assume was a withering glare under his visor. She couldn’t help but give him a tiny shrug, “Hey man I’m just as confused as you are.”    
  
“With all due respect, General, for all we know they could be with the Separatists.”   
  
Now it was Jen’s turn to defend herself, shouldering her rifle to give the men some small peace of mind. “Tell me, do I look like one? Do they have markings like mine? Armor? A UNSC logo tattoo?” She gave herself a full body gesture, “If they do well...that’s unfortunate for me.”   
  
The Sergeant did not appreciate the amount of sass he was being given, or the decision his commanding officer gave him. He barked an order over their comms, and the men loosened up a little, but still watched Jen like a hawk. 

“It would be acceptable for your men to remain with us, Sergeant, should the need arise. After all, there are two...surprise guests,” she advised the security detail. She gestured for the Spartan to follow and began to make her way to the other mysterious Force signature. 

Jen hesitantly followed, casting a glance to the white-armored men. They didn’t say a word to her, the black visors tracking her every move. She could only speculate what was really under that strange armor, though she did find it interesting they were similar in build to a fit human….and all five were the same height.   
  
The hallway the Orange-Striped alien led her down was long, straight, and that blinding white. They passed by a pair of different aliens, tall, with a giraffe-like neck, and bulbous black eyes. Jen was willing to bet that they were native to the planet judging by how...fishy they looked. The two stared and whispered to each other, but didn’t interfere.   
  


The blank hallway broke out into a glass tube, and Jen faltered at the sight before her. Massive towers surrounded them, but that wasn’t what caught her attention. It was the blue tubes that hung from them. The tubes that held various stages of infantile beings from them. Just what was this place? The walkway went over a large, bubble-like structure, and walkway was close enough Jen got a good luck at what was surely under the white armor.   
  


They were humans. Identical in every discernable way, and just in that room there were hundreds if not thousands.   
  
“What the  _ fuck, _ ” Jen whispered to herself, suddenly  **very** glad she’d chosen the peaceful decision with Stripes there. Two Spartans could take on a considerable force, but this would be nigh impossible in even favorable conditions.   
  
“Hey Will...We’re not in Kansas anymore..."


End file.
